


The Best Cuts

by TobiasOfArkham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Batjokes, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Coercion, D/s, Degradation, Dom Joker (DCU), Dominance, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Genital Torture, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Impact Play, Insane Unsafe & Consensual Enough, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mature Men, Mild Blood, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, POV Master (First Person), POV Slave(Third Person), PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Ruthless Dominant, S&M, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Spit Kink, Sub Batman, Sub Bruce Wayne, Submission, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, older men, piss drinking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasOfArkham/pseuds/TobiasOfArkham
Summary: ~ Happy anniversary, Darling! ~
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	The Best Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Joker needs to establish some ground rules for his pet Bat.
> 
> Heed the tags. Feast on the filth!
> 
> Some of the inspo:  
> [Clay Mann slayed, yet to recover](https://twitter.com/PowrBottomJoker/status/1304388932541399040?s=20)  
> [Similar energy + outfit idea](https://twitter.com/m0rket/status/1283015890716557313?s=20)  
> [Bat tiddies yumm](https://twitter.com/Jet_Jolly/status/1306969281184190465?s=20)  
> [Jucy Brucie likes rope :3](https://64.media.tumblr.com/c015408c53e8b24e9dcbe8584ffe92ee/tumblr_mus6orDAXz1rp9gpio1_1280.jpg)  
> 

Only pitch black darkness greets him when he cracks open his eyelids. He is lying down - or at least he assumes he is - in complete silence, save for the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat. He is aware only of how he feels; his mind disoriented, his limbs leaden. He spends a few moments figuring out which way is up and which is down, tries so hard to push past the fog, to remember... He had landed on the rooftop of the warehouse, scanning for Penguin's thugs guarding his weapons cache... He had detected something on the infrared, and then - nothing. As the cogs in his brain sluggishly jerk into motion he can now tell this is a drug-induced state he's coming out of, or maybe still in.

It's cool in the room. It's not a very large one judging by the echo of metal on metal bouncing off the walls as he tries to move his arms; he cannot. His wrists are chained tightly to each other above his head, presumably attached to whatever he's lying on. Trying to move his ankles, he finds them fixed to it as well, spread wide apart. He now realizes it's not just his face that he can feel the chill of the air on, but his entire body. There is a brief moment of panic before he becomes aware of his cowl still covering his head. The dull sense of embarrassment remains, however, over the realization that the rest of him has been stripped naked. He grits his teeth. There is only one person he can think of who would undress and shackle him like this but leave the cowl. As much as he hates it, he finds himself hoping that it's him. At least then he'd have the advantage of knowing his captor. He knows what makes him tick, he knows of his sick obsession with Batman, he knows how this man wishes to humiliate him, to break him... He won't let him. 

He struggles again, impotently, against the metal securing him against whatever torture device this must be. As he does, he can also feel something tight around him, digging into his chest and his groin. He tries to ignore that while he considers his options. He may have regained consciousness but nowhere near normal strength in his limbs; he isn't sure he could fight him if he did find his way to freedom and had to face him. His mind is surprisingly clear compared to how weak his body still is. This seems to be a very special cocktail - another thing that points to the clown. He frowns. He can now recall a flash of a memory; a sting felt on his neck while on that rooftop. Still no memory after that.

He is beginning to breathe faster, becoming increasingly agitated as he has to face the fact that there is currently no way out of his predicament. He can barely reach the chains with his fingertips. All he can feel is the loops of the heavy chain; no lock, no cuffs - not that he even has a pick or a shim he could use if he did find one. He would have to break many bones, likely put his hands out of commission permanently if he wanted to get out, and he knows he could not even manage that in his condition. He can feel cold sweat on his forehead. The sensory deprivation is already getting to him. It's always effective. He forbids himself to think about worst case scenarios. Someone is going to show up eventually and he will find a way out.

After what feels like forever there is sound coming from outside the door; the distant sound of a man speaking, then footsteps. Someone is descending down a set of stairs. A heavy door opens and he is blinded by light pouring into the room. A flick of a switch and even more of it bombards him. It hurts and he instinctively squeezes his eyes shut.  
  


"Rise and shine, darling!" chimes the jaunty voice of the Joker, "It's brunch time! Well, OK, it's 11:46PM to be exact, but... close enough!"

  
So, if Joker is to be believed, then unless he's been out for well over 24 hours, he has only been out for a couple; he had only just begun his mission that night.

Batman slowly forces his eyes open to see the Joker slowly approaching him. He is wearing a suit he has never seen him wear before; all black, cut more loose than usual, yet sharp and elegant, with only a dark gray dress shirt underneath instead of his usual waistcoat, and a blood-red tie and gloves that match his lipstick. His now receding hair is styled neatly, with lighter streaks on his temples. There is that different air about him; a smooth confidence and ease to how he moves that always twists in the pit of his stomach whenever Joker gets this way; fearless, shameless, proud and intense. It's something that both unnerves and excites Batman in a way he doesn't care to unpack. It's confusing. He wants so badly to get loose, to grab his red tie and strangle him with it, to stare at his red lips as his last breath leaves him. He looks way too... too...

"Ah, aren't you pretty, lying there like a slab of meat on the deli counter," Joker says with a deep chuckle, leaning over him and dragging a gloved finger across his bare chest. Batman grunts and struggles, knowing it's futile but needing to express his anger. This only turns Joker's smile into a grin, revealing more of his teeth.

"What did you do to me?" Batman demands, "What am I on?"

"Oh, nothing much," Joker says in a relaxed, airy tone, "just a little something I whipped up to keep you from causing trouble while I prepare you."

"Prepare me... For what?"

There is no answer. Batman peers around the room now that his eyes are adjusting to the light. It appears to be a basement, with walls of dark gray stone, a ceiling of wooden beams, a little window near it that has been boarded.

"You're not going to kill me," Batman growls at him, "You never do."

Joker raises his eyebrows, his tone light, conversational. 

"Who said anything about killing you? Oh, my, no."

"You're not making me kill you either. There's nothing you can accomplish no matter what you do to me. You should have learned that by now."

Joker laughs and his eyes light up, a dangerous gleam in them.

"Is that a challenge?"

Batman doesn't respond, merely stares him back. Joker gives a soft snort, turns his back on him and walks away from him. Batman's eyes follow him and he has to crane his neck to see him stop by a wall-mounted cabinet by the wall behind him, above a table.

"You're so sure of yourself, Batsy," he says, opening it and taking objects out of it, placing them on the table, "It's attractive, I admit. You almost make me believe you. But we both know that's not true. You _liar_. You ought to be more careful. If I didn't know better I'd say you're getting slow. Allowing yourself to be captured like that... Age catching up with you already, big boy?"

Batman squints and tries to make out what the objects are. He's having trouble focusing his vision and everything still feels too bright. But he can make out more chains hanging from the ceiling and wall next to him, next to various other kinky objects one of which he recognizes as a bullwhip. He now spots a camera on a tripod in the corner. Knowing Joker, it probably has night vision and he has been watching him all along. This is no basement; it's a dungeon. 

His eyes pan around the room. He freezes when they reach the space right in front of him, at his feet; there is a large, tall mirror there, at a slight incline. It shows his own reflection in all its naked glory, chained and shackled to a large table of dark, polished hardwood. His body is tied up in coarse black rope that snakes its way around, both above and below his pectorals; criss-crosses over his abdomen in ornate patterns, loops around each of his thighs several times just next to his crotch and - he takes a deep inhale and exhales, turning his head to the side, refusing to keep looking and to feel what the sight is threatening to make him feel.

"There's plenty I can accomplish with you, darling," Joker says softly as he makes his way back to the light switch and flicks it off.

Darkness and silence falls once again and nothing happens in quite a while. Batman knows Joker is still in the room with him but he doesn't seem to be doing much. There is the sound of dress shoes on a hardwood floor, some shuffling, and he thinks he can hear a soft hum at one point, closer than where Joker was standing before lights went out, but then it’s quiet again...

"Joker!" he eventually calls out, when he can't take it anymore. He's feeling anxious, irritated and embarrassed to be the one to break the silence - and oh boy, does it break;

A loud whip crack makes him jerk in his restraints, causing the metal chains to clank together. There is no pain, but instead he can hear Joker whisper to him, articulating clearly, right into his ear:

"Once I am done with you, you will never be the same."

He hears Joker walking away from him again. There is another sound now as well: A match scratching against the box and crackling into flame, then another one. Gradually, a dimmer, warmer light begins to appear in the periphery of Batman's vision, growing larger and bleeding into it. When Joker approaches him again, he can only see the dark silhouette of his slender figure against the source of that light as his eyes are yet again trying to adjust...

Batman would never admit this to Joker, but right now, he is more than a little apprehensive; not just of him, but even more so of his own emotions; the ones he furiously refuses to acknowledge.

***

  
Sweet Mother of God, I could just _eat him_. I stand here, palming myself through my pants while I watch him struggle against his restraints. I watched him when he thought he was alone, and I watch him now, standing in the same room, listening to the breathing he is giving a valiant but ultimately useless effort to keep steady. The Batman always did look magnificent, didn't he? Oh, but he looks even more so right now. So, so very much more. Aw, _fuck,_ does he look positively _mouthwatering..._ the way the soft lights and shadows play on naked skin and rope, his breathing fast and nipples alert on the curve of his chest, hardened by the chill of my play room... His mouth hangs slightly open, the cowl hiding the human eyes I know must be pressed tightly shut... his thighs and glutes flex and gleam with sweat as his perfect body twists and writhes, struggling in vain. He could do it forever. He could scream and shout as loud as he can and no one would hear him. He could never break free. I could do _anything_ to him. It’s such a rush. I love how he knows this yet he struggles anyway. Maybe it's just for the joy of it or maybe... it's just for show - just for me.

_This is all for me_. 

Oh, how I love to make him squirm! The way I can almost smell the fear he is so good at hiding, and that dark desire he hides even deeper. I can definitely smell them both now, in the darkness of this room and of the dirty depths of my mind; it is a pungent, sinful stench that would make a normal person retch in disgust but it makes my mouth water, it makes me rub myself harder. I feel the moisture soak into my pants and hum out loud at the thought of his delectable shame. I could smell his arousal as soon as I stepped in, even before _he_ knew of it! Haha! The way he can never quite hide it from me, even with him staring daggers at me and making his deep, manly growls and grunts... It makes me _so hard_ just to think about it! I cannot see him in the pitch black room but I can hear his breathing and his feelings for me in it, and in a way that makes him more vivid. Maybe it's the bat in me.

The Bat can try and fool himself but he knows he is forever _my slab of meat_ \- and mine alone. No one else may touch him, no one else may feed off of him and live. No more! He is mine and he loves to be mine. Tonight, I am going to make him love it even more. I know he lusts for my flesh and for my spoiled soul as much as I lust for his, and I am going to make him say it. He will look at me and he will say it to me and repeat it. He will whimper it like a bitch and moan and beg for me to abuse him, and I will make him hurt and come in exquisite, mind-shattering pain and pleasure while he worships me unconditionally. He will never ever want anyone else again. He never really needed anyone else to begin with. _He Was Always Mine_. 

He Is My Bat. He Is My Man.

***

Batman shudders when he feels something gently slide across his chest and has to consciously resist a gasp when it drags across his nipple.

"How long have we known each other, Batman?" Joker asks him, quietly. He is standing beside him now, looking down at him.

"Wh- what does that have to - AHH!"

The shock of the sudden _whoosh_ and _crack_ and the painful sting on his nipple gives him a start. 

"I asked you a question. How long?" Joker repeats.

"Exactly 25 years, today." Batman says, without having to think.

Joker audibly gasps.

"Oh, darling..." he whispers, suddenly wearing a look of deep affection. His eyes close and they are smiling as much as his mouth is. If not for his pallor and all his makeup, he surely would blush. This look is in bizarre contrast to everything else about him tonight. This moment cannot pass quickly enough for Batman. He'll much rather take his violence.

Joker does seem to shift back into gear as fast as he reversed. He cackles mischievously and continues to drag what Batman can now see from the mirror is a narrow riding crop, over to his other nipple, playfully tapping on it. Batman quickly looks back away from the mirror again.

"You are exactly correct," Joker says, now sounding annoyingly like a teacher, "I never doubted this, of course. You deserve your reward!"

That last sentence comes out more forcefully, with a touch of bitterness, and the slim keeper of the crop snaps against his other nipple now, with a much harder sting.

Batman grits his teeth, feeling a vein pulsing on his temple as he does everything he can not to let him draw more than a grunt out of him.

"Yes, that is how long we have known each other - _a quarter of a century_ , and yet... here we are! On our anniversary! Funny, isn't it?"

Wearing something in between a grin and a snarl he gives Batman a third whack of the crop, easily the harshest yet, on the same nipple still burning from the last one. Batman's grunt is loud and obviously pained now. 

"That's nice, isn't it? We really did need a change of pace at this point, don't you think, chum?"

He gives his chest a few gentle, tickling motions that feel surprisingly pleasant on the hot, tingling skin... They are followed by several hard smacks on both of his nipples. Batman is now unable not to let out strangled whimpers and writhe weakly in his restraints as the pain becomes significantly more intense and his heartbeat pounds fast in his ears. His eyes are starting to well up from the pain. Blinking through the tears and looking up, he can see the feverish look on Joker's face, his pain unsettlingly reflected on it, along with arousal. Looking down, he immediately regrets doing so when he sees the noticeable bulge in Joker's pants, right there at arm's length from him, at his level. He can see the fingers of the red glove briefly brush against the erection. He is enjoying this.

He keeps dragging the narrow leather keeper over his chest, teasing and tickling his skin, then gives a light tap and a little giggle before setting it aside and stepping closer to him. He starts fiddling with something between Batman and the table. Batman almost asks him what he's doing, but his heart is thumping and his breathing shallow, he needs to calm down, he needs to focus and breathe, slowly and calmly... Before he has the slightest chance, however, he feels something slide underneath him, coarse against the skin of his back, burning it in a way that fires up his senses and makes his breath catch all over again. Joker pulls the rope out from under him and undoes it in front of him, then makes sure to make it burn just as sweetly below his pectoral muscle, now red, hot, tingling and sensitive. Batman hears himself moan softly. Then he hears Joker hum in approval. Mercifully, he says nothing. Instead, he undoes more of the knots, slowly, sensuously, and only now that the rope is loosening does Batman realize just how tightly it was tied. That release, the endorphins from the pain before, the burn of the rope, the tickle of Joker's fingers caressing his chest and his stomach gently and reverently in between every undone knot... the pressure when he squeezes his nipples in between the leather-covered fingers, rubbing the soft nubs now red and swollen from the cropping... He did not anticipate how he would react. He feels the heat spread to his cheeks. He isn't supposed to enjoy this. It's purely a physical response, he tells himself. It has nothing to do with the situation or the person doing this and he cannot help it. He isn't responsible for it...

This is what he tells himself, and yet as soon as he hears the deep growl of Joker's voice, he can picture the fire in his eyes and his red mouth splitting into that grin and feels a shiver down his neck - 

_"There's a good boy..."_

\- and he feels the blood rushing into his cock.

He tenses again when he feels the soft leather of Joker's glove on his stomach being replaced with the harder, cooler one of the crop. Again, he taps it gently in random intervals, draws patterns into it, chuckles softly and tells him he is doing well... Until suddenly, a sharp pain explodes in his crotch, making him shout out loud:

"AAAARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

"Caressing you, sweetheart. Does that not feel good? I daresay it does. Why don't you take a look in that mirror and see for yourself, tell me what you see."

Batman swallows and looks into the mirror to find himself looking back at himself, fully erect. He is covered in sweat and red streaks and blotches all over his chest.

"You have such a nice cock," He hears Joker groan as he taps on the underside of the shaft. He gives a few more strokes, then another painful impact that makes Batman cry out. It feels so bad... and so good. He blinks back more tears and sees precum form a bead on the slit of his glans. Joker lays the leather of the crop on top of it, sliding it over the smooth shiny head in slow little circles and making the fluid dribble down the side of it. Batman bites his lip, panting heavily. He watches joker tap the head of his cock a few times and realizes to his horror what is coming; Joker smacks the head of his cock and has Batman screaming, crying and swearing like a sailor. Sweat now runs down his neck, from under the cowl. Joker leans in to lick the sweat.

“You’re a very beautiful Bat.” he whispers into his ear as he caresses the longer, pointy ear above it. “I asked you nicely to tell me what you see.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Batman manages to wheeze through his vocal chords, attempting and miserably failing at a menacing growl.

Joker raises an eyebrow, then proceeds to pull off his gloves one by one, discarding them carelessly on the floor. He then viciously grabs hold of Batman's face, his nails holding his cheeks in a claw-like grip.

“Wrong answer,” he growls, every bit as menacing as Batman wishes he himself had been; as he normally would be.

Batman can hear the unmistakable sound of a folding knife being locked into place and feels the cold blade pressing into where the root of his cock meets his testes. Somehow, all of this only makes him harder.

"You wouldn't" he says.

"You wanna bet on that?" Joker hisses, his lips now hovering very close to Batman's, his breath ghosting his lips. 

"Yeah. Let's play," Batman says roughly.

He can hear him give the most wicked cackle, feel the warmth and wetness of Joker's tongue sliding slowly along his cheek and across the corner of his mouth... and then a stabbing searing pain on his right testicle where the knife punctures the skin. He screams and struggles again while Joker laughs.

"See? I'm not playing. I'm too old for games, you know."

"FUCK! AAARGH! FUUUCK!"

"It's just just a tiny cut, you big baby! But you won't forget the pain any time soon, am I right?" Joker taunts and gives him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "The next one will be my-middle-finger-deep in your thigh. Now, I asked you a question. What do you see?"

Bruce huffs and grunts, shaking himself loose of the shock of the sudden pain. He looks back into the mirror and sees what Joker accurately described as a very small cut on one of his testicles and a thin stream of blood sliding around it and under it. His erection is still rock hard and leaking. He now takes in the bondage his lower torso is still trapped in; Not only are his thighs wrapped in rope but so is his entire package at the root and both of his testicles separated from each other, taut and dark. No wonder it hurt so much. He looks at his throbbing cock, wet with precum that's pooling on the rope at the base. He looks over at Joker now sitting on the edge of the table; His suit jacket hangs open, revealing suspenders and the tie now loosened and the top button of his shirt open. The tie hangs on Batman's bare stomach, tickling it while Joker's now gloveless hand caresses his stomach, skin on skin, dragging his nails across his pubic hair just above his shaft, shimming a nail under the rope to tighten it further and pinch at his skin while bending down to lick and suck one of his nipples, making the most erotic noise. Batman watches him do it, via the mirror. What does he see?

"It's... it's beautiful..." Batman exhales, his eyes rolling back in his skull from the pleasure of Joker's tongue on his chest, the tightness around his cock and how hot this all looks and sounds.

Joker pulls his nail out from under the rope and gives the shaft light, teasing strokes.

"We're beautiful together, aren't we, Bats?" Joker asks him as soon as he can get his mouth to part with Batman's chest.

"Yeah..." Batman breathes, finding himself wanting to move his hand to rest on Joker's head, but still unable to do so.

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?" Joker adds, sitting upright and giving him a half-lidded yet somehow just as intense and greedy smile, lipstick now smeared on his cheek, his chin and on Batman's chest, making it look like they're covered in blood.

"Yes, you are," he says. 

He means it. 

"Thank you darling," he says, moving himself to sit on top of him, legs spread on either side, his ass rubbing gently against Batman's cock as he adjusts his position. He reaches behind his back to grab it in what is an unexpectedly stinging, vice-like grip. It feels incredibly arousing. The sharp nails pressing into the flesh as he twists it makes Batman make a most unmanly sound. This makes Joker grin.

"I am very tempted to eat this delicious big cock of yours, but the time is not ripe for you to be allowed to come. Not even close."

"Mmmh" is all Batman can manage as Joker rubs his thumb on the underside of his glans. He lets go of the cock and bends down to face him, to caress his arms and stare into his eyes. His nose is pressed against the side of Batman's cowl and his lips barely touch his.

"You like the things I do to you?" he whispers against his lips, then gives a tiny lick across them.

Batman moans and tries to reach to his mouth to kiss him. Joker pulls back. Batman regards him for a moment.

"I... love the things you do to me..." he says weakly.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then Joker goes in for a full, open mouthed kiss, the kiss they have both longed for for almost twenty-five years now. Joker's hands slide down from the chained arms to the Bat ears of the cowl, then other parts of the cowl, while he nips lightly at his lip and slides his tongue against his. They both melt into the kiss.

All of a sudden, the heated, long awaited kiss is over. Joker hops off him and flips open the knife again.

"What are you doing?" Batman asks him, confused and honestly scared again. Joker still says nothing, just grins at him, a manic glint in his eye. He moves in with the knife, towards his cock.

"Joker... What? No."

The metal slides against the shaft.

"Please... PLEASE, NO!" he cries, starting to panic.

But there is no pain, just the knife slipping underneath the rope and cutting through, making it slacken, allowing blood to rush back in and out of the cock and balls freely as the rope unravels, making the skin hot and sensitive to Joker's touch. He does the same to his thighs, where Batman can feel him accidentally-on-purpose making a few little cuts into his skin along the way... His fingers now fondle his balls, lifting them up to get his tongue underneath to lick off the blood he caused earlier, then that on his thighs.

Batman yells the kind of incomprehensible sound one might expect from such a conflicting mix of emotions in such an insane situation. Joker laughs like a hyena, bouncing up and attacking him with one more kiss to his mouth that is still yelling in relief, anger, pain and intense arousal... and feelings towards Joker he has no names for.

"I may _own_ your cock but I'm never going to cut it off. Not when I haven't even gotten to eat it yet! Don't you worry, sweetheart," he coos, "I love you and I love your delicious meat. I get to have it all still intact! You are the only cock I'll ever need, you massive prick! You giant dick!"

He laughs again and suddenly moves to the end of the table where Batman's feet are. He tickles the soles, making Batman make an annoyed, frustrated grunt. Then he leans in between his legs, sliding his hands along the inside of the legs, all the way up, until his fingers reach the sensitive inside of his cheeks.

"Don't clench, darling. I'm feeding you treats now," Joker says, and sucks a finger, coats it with saliva before slipping it in between his ass cheeks and caressing the opening with his fingertip. Batman gasps at the contact and eagerly pushes back against it. It burns against the rim but in a good way. Joker pushes one finger in, and adds another after only a few seconds, and starts wiggling his fingers, feeling his way around to find and rub the spot that makes Batman groan in pleasure. It's too dry and it burns, but still feels good. Joker removes one hand to reach for something in his pocket. It's a large plug. He produces lube seemingly out of nowhere and pours it on the plug resting on the table. Without much ceremony, Joker picks up the plug and pushes it in. It's bigger than the two fingers, it's surprising and more that a little bit uncomfortable. Batman wouldn't characterize himself as a beginner - be has bottomed before - but not particularly experienced either. He is definitely used to getting more of a warm-up.

After getting the plug in place, Joker slaps his balls to make him clench around it. It hurts good. Joker opens his belt and drops down his pants. His cock springs out, from under the slacks, as wet and hard as Batman's own, but smaller, more slender, and as white as the rest of him, with a light pink head. It doesn't surprise him in the least that he came in commando. 

"Tell me again how you feel about the things I do to you," Joker urges, as he hops onto the table again and straddles him again, this time on his chest, facing the mirror, facing away from him, his ass in full view.

"I love them," Batman admits, wanting so desperately to grab that ass displayed in front of his face. Just as he imagines himself spreading the cheeks and exploring, Joker leans back and sits on his face. He lets out a deep moan and pushes his tongue into it.

"Yeah, that's right... Lick it, bitch. Eat your brunch," Joker chuckles, reaching to grab the ears of his cowl and rub his hole all around his face. He covers his nose with it for a while longer than is comfortable and Batman has to fight against rising panic before getting his chance to gasp for air and dive into that delicious hole again. He pushes his tongue into it and back out again several times, circles the rim, licks the crack, nibbles on his balls and bites on the cheek, snarling and wishing he could grab him with both hands as he sucks his hole...

"That good?"

"Mm-hmh"

"You really love eating ass, don't you, slut? So do I, but that's not what I have planned for tonight. We can do that another time, can't we?"

More wordless noises of enthusiastic agreement.

"Atta, boy," Joker says affectionately. Then he slides what Batman recognizes as the crop along his thighs and gives both of them a few good, hard slaps while Batman suckles on his ass and moans into it.

Joker gets up very suddenly, leaving Batman panting and missing his taste already. He's relieved when Joker merely turns around, now facing him with his cock hanging over his face, making Batman lick his lips. He slaps his face with it a few times, grinning down at him, then shoves it right down his throat without warning, making him gag. He fucks his face brutally until his eyes water and his nose is running and he coughs, spittle flying out from the corners of his mouth. It's near impossible to catch a breath and he keeps gagging. Joker finally pulls out enough to allow him to breathe but still leaving the head resting on his tongue, for him to suck on.

"Is that yummy?"

"Yeah..."

"That's right, keep going, sweetie, I'll just.. relieve myself... and don't you fucking move while I do!"

Batman has barely registered what he just said when he can already detect the pungent smell and taste of strong urine squirting onto his tongue. He instinctively sputters in disgust.

Joker immediately smacks him across the face and grabs it.

"DON'T MOVE! TAKE IT!"

Batman opens his mouth and lets him continue. As it slowly fills his mouth he gets more used to it and it stops causing him to gag. Joker fills his mouth to the brim, then pulls his cock out. He gets on all fours, then lies down on top of him, simply regarding him for a moment and caressing his bat ears before dipping his tongue into his mouth and drinking what he gave him, lapping and slurping lasciviously... How depraved is this man? And why is it such a massive turn-on?

Joker gets back into position and gives his cheek a few gentle slaps, smiling down at him while Batman watches his cock, bouncing just out of reach.

"How was that? Nice, wasn't it?"

Batman nods.

"Mhm. You want more?"

"Yes."

"Ask for it."

"Please, give me more..."

"By name."

"Please, Joker... give me more."

"Why?"

"I want it so much..." Batman says, his heart hammering in his chest with how much he means it. He really has been a fool not to surrender before.

"Now, that's more like it" Joker sighs, and gives his cock for him to suckle on again while he fills his mouth again. This time, he allows it to overflow and pool down on the table. He takes a couple more breaks, sucking air through his teeth at the discomfort of suddenly stopping the flow, and dips down to share some more with him... He then allows himself to let go until he is empty. He shakes performatively before getting up and standing next to him, just watching him lie there with his mouth full, in a puddle of piss, his very own toilet.

"Swallow," he says, as he picks up his pants from the floor and puts them back on.

Batman does as his told.

"Good," he murmurs and leans in. As Batman opens his mouth, ready for a kiss, Joker spits hard into it, then again more slowly, watching rivulets of it slither down from his mouth and connect the tip of his tongue with Batman's lips. Then he french kisses him again, passionately, while rubbing the head of Batman's cock with one hand and his own with the other. Saliva drips down Batman's cheek as they slowly and sensually lick and suckle at each other's wet lips and tongues.

"Mmm... Has anyone ever kissed you like this?" 

"No."

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Joker now does something that shocks Batman to his core - he bends under the table where Batman can hear the click of a lock popping open, hear chains being pulled, can feel them unravel around his wrists and fall to the floor. He can feel the shackles on his ankles pop open. He tries to move but for a surprisingly long time he is stuck there, in the position he has been bound to for so long... He is utterly overwhelmed by his freedom, he feels unexpected tears welling in his eyes. It's completely irrational, he thinks to himself, but isn't allowed time to dwell on that thought; he is suddenly and violently kicked and pushed off the table and falling to the floor with a pathetic yelp.

He lies there on the floor, gasping, still hard, and listens to the sound of Joker's shoes clicking on the floor as he walks over to him and places one shoe on his back to forcefully hold him down. The force is hardly needed; it's still very hard for Batman to move. He doesn't know how much of it is the drugs, how much of it is the tight, prolonged bondage, and how much of it is psychological. Nor does he particularly wish to know. In fact, it doesn't matter at all because he has no desire to get up anyway, no desire whatsoever to escape Joker's domination even if he could. This is exactly where he wants to be. As if reading his mind, Joker speaks:

"Tonight, that right there is where you belong, darling. Contemplate on that, won't you?"

"Yes, Joker."

Joker lifts his foot and Batman is left lying there, watching Joker strut to the chair in the corner and sit into it. Batman watches him pull on the switch in a old-fashioned lamp by the little round table next to it, pour himself a drink and down it straight. He grins. He looks like he owns the world. Not smug, not pretentious, no - someone who _actually does_. He looks so powerful and sexy. Others may not see it, but Batman does. He is perfect.

Batman waits to regain feeling in his numb hands, to swear through the intense discomfort that comes with feeling returning to them in pins and needles and searing pressure. He manages to move his arms and rub his sore, bruised wrists. He stretches his limbs, testing how much mobility he has regained. When he thinks it's enough, he tries to push himself up to a kneel. Some of the piss has dribbled down to the hard floor and made it slippery, making it hard for him to get up. As soon as he gets to his elbows, he slides right back down, his face splashing in the puddle on the floor. Joker laughs at this. The way it smells should make him grimace, but now? Now, it excites him. It is now associated with Joker. He thinks about his cock, undoubtedly straining in his pants now... 

He makes another effort to get up and succeeds this time, now on all fours. He looks up at Joker, expecting direction. Joker picks up a remote from the table. That's odd, Batman thinks, he didn't notice a television anywhere... He soon understands what its function is when he feels the plug in his anus start to vibrate against his prostate. His mouth hangs open and his eyes close.

"Ahh!"

"Get up."

He instinctively reaches a hand towards his cock...

"Do NOT touch yourself! Get up."

Batman gets to his feet, as carefully as he can, and faces Joker, biting his lip as his cock throbs and aches.

"Come here," Joker beckons with a finger, "walk to me."

He does, slowly, the plug feeling so strange to walk with, and so pleasurable. He's halfway there when Joker suddenly turns up the vibration. It's very powerful, it's too much. He whines and a drop of precum falls from the underside of his cock and onto the floor. His knees buckle, he's sure he will fall if he continues to walk.

"I... need to... mmh _fuck_... I need to get down on my knees... please..."

"Sure, go ahead, sweetheart," Joker says calmly, affectionately.

"Thank you..."

He falls to his knees and closes the rest of the distance between them on all fours. He settles between Joker's knees like a pet, and Joker pets him like one. Batman reaches to caress his thighs, smoothing the fabric of his pants, then lays his head on his thigh while he watches Joker open his fly and pull out his cock. Batman breathes heavily, feeling like he will certainly cum just from the vibrating plug and the sight of Joker slowly stroking his own cock, if he waits much longer. He watches, impatiently waiting for a sign. Then, Joker nods. 

Batman gasps and devours the cock.

"There's a good pet... Such a good boy..."

He licks and sucks it hungrily, takes it as deep as he can while Joker rubs and pumps it at the base and gently strokes Batman's ears, scratches his neck, caresses his shoulders and back. He grabs hold of the bat ears again to hold him steady as he fucks himself in his mouth faster, panting and listening to batman moaning. 

"Mmh... Fuck, yes..." Joker begins moan too, clearly close to coming.

"You may touch yourself now, darling," he says, a little unsteadily.

Batman's hand flies to his own cock, pumping it furiously as he moans into Joker's cock, part from pleasure, part from pain; his cock is so raw and sore from the cropping, the bondage, and being so hard for so long... But the combination is sweet. Joker pulls Batman's head up and whines as stream after stream of his hot cum squirts in Batman's face, some of it in his mouth, some on his cheek and some on the sharp nose of his cowl... Batman laps at the cock and takes it back into his mouth while he himself cums so hard he has never come like that. So, this is why it's called The Little Death; he feels like he just died and is in limbo, waiting to be reborn. And if this were to be how he died, he would die a happy man. He keeps licking and sucking Joker until told to stop. His own cum is dripping down his shaft and over his hand still gripping himself. He is still trembling, part from the overwhelming release, part from the chill. Joker orders him to take off his cowl and he obeys, setting it on the floor and leaving a smear of cum on it from his hand. Joker entwines his fingers in his hair and strokes him more gently than he dared expect, while he rests his head on his lap. His other hand finds Batman's cum-stained hand on his thigh and entwines his fingers with his... 

"You are such a sweet boy, Batsy. So very good. You know how much I adore you when you bruise my neck, split my lip, break my ribs, bang my head into a wall until you give me a concussion, knock out a tooth or three... When you stare at me, our lips almost meeting, and I know you are hard too when you think about murdering me with your bare hands. You know how many times I have cum in my pants while you did that. It's so amusing, the look on your face when you realize I'm cumming, from the look on my face, the noises I make... when you smell it. You know how much I love that. But, you see... There's only so long a man can wait. You understand that now?"

"Yes."

"You owe me this and so much more. And I am so close to not caring anymore whether you want to give it to me or whether I have to take it by force... Which is why it's so, so delightful and relieving to know that you really do want it. You actually want it. Don't you, darling?"

Batman grips his fingers tightly.

"More than anything."

"You make such a lovely pet, the most wonderful toy... There will be many more nights like this."

"Yes, Please."

"I will do whatever I want to you and you will eat it up like you're starving."

"God, yes."

"And anyone who tries to come between us will be tortured more severely than you could imagine."

"..."

"Batsy?"

"I will make sure no one will."

"Excellent."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Moar of the inspo (just porn, but so was this entire god damn thing lol)  
> [CBT balls for a crazy fucking clown to stab lol](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b9329e130bfd773241a2c86257100231/tumblr_mornn5q3HR1s7q0xko1_1280.jpg)


End file.
